Eustace Bagge
Eustace Bagge is the main antagonist-turned-tritagonist of Courage the Cowardly Dog. He is Muriel's abusive husband and one of Courage's 2 owners. However, Eustace also has several antagonistic roles throughout the series, one of the most notably in Ball of Revenge. Biography Beginnings Eustace was born on an unknown date in a trailer park. He was not well liked by his mother and he was shown to be a more friendly person than in his later years. He had a brother and father who implied to be bigger, and more muscular than Eustace. It is implied that his family all wear glasses for unknown reasons (possibly a poor vision trait) and that he was bald since he was a child. Eustace married Muriel sometime in 1953. In Courage the Cowardly Dog Muriel and Eustace found Courage as a puppy outside the vetranarian office where his parents were launched into space by the vet for unknown reasons. Later on, Eustace began to hate Courage as he received more attention from Muriel than Eustace himself. At certain times, Eustace was subject to many weird and crazy injuries, such as being mummified or exploding and surviving(often saying OW! as the explosion happens or afterwords) leaving him as black string wearing glasses. At times he helped Courage save Muriel from various things(despite that he at times gets hurt or does not return and besides, who else was gonna fix his meals?). In the final episode Perfect, he then begins to like Courage. Personality Eustace is a malicious, ill-tempered, and nasty old farmer who is married to the kind-hearted Muriel despite being her polar opposite. Throughout the series, he is very antagonistic to Courage the Cowardly Dog and is basically a bully who constantly calls Courage a stupid dog, mistreats him, and loves to scare him. Often, his cruelty earns him a bop on the head by Muriel, often followed by him asking, "What did I do?". Eustace is also regularly maimed or tortured by the many ghosts and ghouls that haunt Courage. Eustace's behavior towards Courage seems to stem from jealousy over the attention Courage receives from Muriel and his own mother (who dislikes him intensely yet seems to be very fond of Courage). One of Eustace's favorite tricks is to wait until Courage is in relative peace before he utters his catchphrase of "Stupid dog!" and proceeding to pull out a hideous Voodoo-like mask and yelling, "Ooga booga booga!" to frighten Courage half to death. Although almost always an antagonist, Eustace has occasionally worked with Courage to try and overcome some particularly nasty villains, but these alliances are temporary. More often than not, Eustace is a very stubborn, and even devious individual. As well as his bullying, Eustace has long been established as a very greedy individual who has brought disaster upon himself and others in his stubborn pursuit of riches (that he often doesn't deserve). One of the more famous examples of this was Eustace's refusal to give up King Ramses' slab after Eustace finds out it's potentially worth a fortune; despite that Ramses continually demands they return the slab between unleashing horrible plagues in warning. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Protagonists